A Tickle Torment at Puffin-Land
"A Tickle Torment at Puffin-Land" is the eleventh and first episode of Season 2 of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Sven *Lovelace *Gerald the Puffin *Tracy the Puffin *Mixer the DJ Puffin *Kentucky the Puffin Rapper *Hector the Puffin *The Elders (Atlantic Puffins) *Beny the Penguin Capturer (mentioned) Transcript (In a morning day at Puffin-Land, a concert hosted by Mixer and Kentucky were playing their songs. Mixer begins to perform "Shut It Down" by Pitbull) *Mixer: *singing* "Alright you Mighty Puffins Were gonna SHUT THIS We are from the Puffin-Land were gonna SHUT THIS" *The Chours: *singing* "(Oooo-oooo) Can't tell me nothing now baby I know how to fly (Oooo-oooo) Can't nothing hold me down were going to touch the sky (Ooo-ooo) Kentucky go, hold me down (Oo-oo-oo) Kentucky go, hold me down (Ooo-oo-oo) Kentucky go, hold me down (Ooo-oo-oo)" "Now watch me now watch me watch me shut this thang" (After the robot sounds Mixer makes, he continue to sing) "Sube sube, hasta la nube Pa delante-lante No mires pa tras" (As the song stops, Kentucky begins to sing "Rain Over Me" by Pitbull) "When my body don't lie I'm outta my land Let it snow over me I'm rising so high Out of my land So let it snow over me" *The Chours: *singing* "Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me" (Meanwhile, Lovelace and Sven were walking on a snow hill to get into their way to Puffin-Land) *Lovelace: How long are we gonna get there? *Sven: I don't know. *Lovelace: It could be a mile away from our homeland. *Sven: I love the sound of that. *Lovelace: I know. *Sven: Seems to be a quite good. *Lovelace: So everything is going fine? *Sven: Yes. *Lovelace: That's nice. (On their way to Puffin-Land, the concert hosted by Mixer and Kentucky was over) *Mixer: Thank you everyone for seeing our concert that you like. *Kentucky: And i would like for you to have another concert coming up in the future. *Everyone: *cheers* (Meanwhile in the ocean, Hector was swimming when he saw a broken tickle torment in the sand) *Hector: What's this? (He was digging the sand up and pulls the broken tickle torment up) *Hector: Ah ha! The Tickle Torment 45000 will be my new creation. (Back at the land, Hector was holding the tickle torment he discovered and recreated in the ice cave. Meanwhile, Lovelace and Sven arrive at Puffin-Land) *Lovelace: We found it! *Sven: It's one of my homelands and you went there before. Remember? *Lovelace: Yes. *Hector: Sven! *Sven: Hector. *Hector: It's good to see you again Lovelace and Sven and we have a special surprise for you, Sven. *Sven: What is it? *Hector: Hehe as soon as I set to thing up, you'll find out. *Sven: Okay. Come on Lovelace, the new tickle torment is not set up yet. *Lovelace: Okay, right on. (In the pool, Sven and Lovelace were swimming and reaching to the end) *Sven: I win! *Lovelace: Good game. *Gerald: Sven! *Sven: Mom, Dad. *Tracy: It's good to see you my son. *Sven: Dad, i miss you. *Gerald: I know son. *Hector: Sveny, i have a surprise for you. *Sven: What is it? *Hector: Just lay down on the Tickle Torment 45000 and you will find out. *Sven: Okay. (As Sven lay down on the Super Tickle Torment 45000, Hector finally gets the Super Tickle Torment 45000 set up and programs the ticklers for Sven's underarms, ribs, sides, belly, bellybutton, private, between his legs, tail, feet soles and between his toes) *Sven: What is this? *Hector: This is the Super Tickle Torment 45000 tickle machine and you're about to be tickled to beyond extreme. *Sven: Oh, you just relax on it. *Lovelace: NO! YOU LAUGH SINCE YOU SAW IT AT BENY'S DOOMSHIP. *Sven: Oh. (Sven begins to get tickled and laughed) *Sven: HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hector: A raspberry blower will be added to him. (Hector also makes the raspberry blower get his bellybutton, a bunch of super electric tickle toothbrushes, a bunch of super tickle torture lasers get his private, between his legs and on his tail) *Sven: HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hector: This is so fun. *Lovelace: Are you making fun of Sven? *Hector: No, i remember when you came here to tell me about the polar bears. *Lovelace: But, they're GOOD AGAIN! *Sven: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Elder 1: Is a robot tickling Sven? *Elder 2: No. *Elder 3: Okay. *Sven: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hector: Okay, i'm done. (Hector stops the Tickle Torment 45000) *Sven: Thanks. *Hector: This tickle machine will be mine and new. *Lovelace: Have a good evening there? *Hector: Yeah. *Gerald: I love the tickling skills you have Sven. *Sven: Thanks to you. *Gerald: Your welcome. *Hector: Well guys, i must go. Bye. *Sven: Good bye my friend. (Hector with his Super Tickle Torment 45000 machine begins to move somewhere else) *Lovelace: Well, it's time to go. *Sven: It's good for you. *Tracy: Come back anytime you need. *Lovelace: Okay. *Gerald: Bye Lovelace. *Lovelace: Bye Gerald. *Tracy: Bye Sven. *Sven: Bye Mom. *Gerald: We will see you soon. (Somewhere) *Sven: So everything was fun. *Lovelace: Seems okay. *Sven: Yeah. *Lovelace: Maybe we can do it again someday. *Sven: Yeah and you can try it at Adelie-Land. *Lovelace: That's a great idea Sven. *Sven: If you want it, you must will it, if you will it, it will be yours. *Lovelace: Mmm-hmm. *Sven: Papa Oom Mow Mow! THE END Trivia *The title refers the location to "Puffin Land". *This is the first Happy Peep episode to not feature adélie penguins. Season 1 feature all of them but some not. *The beginning is similar to Mixer and Kentucky's song in Happy Feet Three. Gallery Clips= Lovelace and Sven swimming in the pool.png|Lovelace and Sven swimming in the pool of Puffin-Land Sven getting tickled.png|Sven getting tickled |-|Concepts= Sven getting tickled (preview).png|Preview of Sven laying down without tickle tools tickling him Sven getting tickled (preview 2).png|Sven getting tickled with two tickle buffers for his underarms Sven getting tickled (preview 3).png|Sven getting tickled with two tickle buffers for his underarms, and two tickle buffers for his sides. Sven getting tickled (preview 4).png|Sven getting tickled with two tickle buffers for his underarms, two tickle buffers for his sides, and six tickle buffers for his belly almost touching the bellybutton. Sven getting tickled (preview 5).png|Sven getting tickled with two tickle buffers for his underarms, two tickle buffers for his sides, six tickle buffers for his belly almost touching the bellybutton, and two electric toothbrushes for the soles of his feet. Sven getting tickled.png|Final version of Sven getting tickled Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep